Rose's Yule Ball
by Purple-Tube-Flowers
Summary: "Why don't you ask Rose?" "Why don't you ask Judith?" The Yule Ball-Next Generation Style!


It was Rose, Albus, and Scorpius' fourth year at Hogwarts and the Yule Ball was coming up.

Scorpius and Albus sat in the Gryffindor Common Room one winter evening, studying. Scorpius was curled up in an armchair, a book held up to his nose, his white blond hair was like a curtain, covering his face that made every girl that passed by him, stare with lust in their eyes and giggle. Albus was sitting upside down on the tattered, red couch, _not _studying, but looking at the latest issue of _Play Wizard_ magazine that his Uncle George had sent him that morning.

"Do you think Judith Brown has a date to the Ball yet?" Albus asked.

"Do you think _Rose _has a date yet?" Scorpius asked back, uncovering his face from _Unfogging The Future Grade 4_.

"Why don't you _ask _Rose?"

"Why don't _you ask Judith_?"

Albus sat up and tossed the magazine on the empty seat next to him. "Mate, I'm serious. _Ask her_."

"Ask who?" Rose asked, carrying her school bag, throwing the magazine onto Albus' lap and sitting next to her cousin.

"I'm gonna leave," Albus stood up and went over to Scorpius and whispered, " This is your chance, Mate." and he disappeared up the stairs of the boys dormitories.

"H-hi, Rosie." Scorpius stuttered, not making eye contact.

"Hey, Scor. So, have you found anyone to go with you to the Ball?" Rose asked casually. In her mind, she had set a subtle hint. In his, she was setting the scene for a right disaster. This was the play that was going on in Scorpius' mind: he would ask her, she'd laugh in his face and say, "No!", and he would be stuck with going with Liz Midgen and one of her puss filled boils on her forehead would be punctured and he would need to go to the Hospital Ward and- Before Scorpius was able to finish his daymare, Rose was shaking him back to reality and yelling in his face, "Scorpius? Scor, can you hear me?"

"Hi, Rose. What?"

"Are you okay? You sort of blanked out for a bit."

"Yeah, Rosie, I'm fine." Scorpius assured and Rose blushed. Rose backed away and sat down to write the potions essay that was due the next morning.

"Hey, do you know the ingredients to the Wolves Bane potion?" Rose asked, looking up at him. A smirk grew on his face and he said, "I thought I would ask you. I'm a right idiot at potions."

"Well, I guess I'll have to rely on the potions book." Rose sighed, obviously being fake. Scorpius sat next to her and told her the ingredients. "Your welcome." Scorpius said, return to his star chart.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot to say it. Thank-you." Rose rolled up her essay and took out her Ancient Runes text book.

Scorpius ran through what Albus said in his head. With all of the courage that a Gryffindor was _supposed _to have, Scorpius asked, "Hey, Rose?"

"Yes?" Rose replied.

"Will you go to the Ball with me?"

Rose blushed and said, "Yes, Scorpius, I would love that."

That night, Scorpius stayed awake and imagined how beautiful Rose was going to look in her gown.

**~~~~~Three Weeks Later~~~~~**

Scorpius and Al stood in front of the mirror in their dress robes. Soon they walked down to the common room to see Rose in a periwinkle Mori Lee ball gown with a matching shawl and sweetheart neckline. In Scorpius' eyes, she looked like an angle that fell from Heaven.

"Hi, Scor, you look very handsome." Rose complimented as he walked up to her.

"You look...amazing." he thought that no word did justice to her beauty. But he wouldn't tell her that on a first date. Rose blushed.

Albus went over to Judith who sported an all black, strapless, mini dress. Rose and Judith took Scorpius and Albus' arms and walked into the Great Hall.

The room had a winter theme and crystals were hanging from the ceiling. The TriWizard Champions entered first with their dates and then everyone joined in, dancing. The only ones who weren't dancing were Rose and Scorpius.

The truth was that Scorpius didn't know _how _to dance. He needed to show her a good time. With all of the courage a Gryffindor was _supposed _to have, Scorpius took a deep breath and said, "Rose, do you want to dance?"

Rose smiled and dove for Scorpius' hand pulled him onto the dance floor. Rose's mother had taught her how to dance for this occasion and was now a natural. Scorpius, on the other hand, had no idea what to do and had agreed to let Rose lead.

After the song ended, Rose and Scorpius sat down next to James and Marigold Rossner. The girls went to the loo to freshen up.

Jame thought this was the perfect time to make Scorpius sweat a little. "So, Scorpius, you really like Rose, huh?" James asked.

"Yeah, she's great." Scorpius smiled. He felt uneasy talking to James about Rose. She is his _cousin _after all...

"What do you like best about her?" James quizzed him for quite a while, until the girls came back and Scorpius walked Rose back to the Gryffindor common room. They stopped at the foot of the girl's dormitory.

"I had a really nice time, Scorp." Rose said. Both blushed. "Me too, Rosie." Scorpius replied.

They kissed and Rose ran up to the room she shared with her cousins. After taking off her dress, Rose went to the small desk in the corner and wrote her mum a note.

_Dear Mum,_

_Scorpius Malfoy is the mystery boy I told you about. He was the one who asked me to the Yule Ball and it was...magical. I hope you could tell me how _your _Yule Ball is with dad sometime. I bet it was magical too..._

_P.S Please don't show this letter to dad! I know how he hates the Malfoys. _

_-Rose_

_**~~~~~The Next Day At The Weasley Household~~~~~**_

Rose's owl came threw the window the next morning and landed on Ron's shoulder. Ron took the note from Genevieve and she flew back to Hogwarts. Once reading the parchment a few times, Ron yelled to his wife upstairs, "HERMIONE! WHAT IS ROSE DOING WITH THE FERET'S SON? AND WHEN WAS THIS YULE BALL?"

_**A.N: At the end I kinda got bored and ended it. If you got that hint from the fourth book about Ron and Hermione's Yule Ball, then you get a cookie! **_


End file.
